


Lingerie and making out

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Sherlock in Lingerie, Smut, Unilock, bee pants, neck kisses, they are cute, wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: The title says it all. Our boys is just having a good time together.





	Lingerie and making out

The sound of rapid tapping on the keyboard was filling the air as the blonde doctor student was seated in front of the computer. A deep sigh came from him when he glanced at the word count, still not enough for the paper. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair stretching his arms before resuming the writing.

The blonde didn’t hear the careful footsteps approaching him from behind, and his body went still when he felt the soft lips against his neck. A few moments later he found himself completely relaxing and pushing slightly into the gentle touch of lips, which soon developed into open-mouthed kisses and soft nibbling at his skin.

A deep hum slipped past the blonde’s lips and out into the cool air in their room, as the brunette behind him sucked a purple mark into the skin on his neck. It was placed high enough so it would be hard for him to hide at Uni. He made a disapproving sound as the lips were removed from his neck.

The brunette behind him pulled the chair he was seated on out from the table, and shortly after John found the brunette straddling him. His deep blue eyes moved over Sherlock’s pale and slender body. The blonde’s lips curled up in a smile as he saw the lacy white knickers with bees he had bought him earlier. They were just a tad too tight and exposed his wonderful bulge perfectly, leaving little to the imagination. They were absolutely perfect.

A pair of lips was pressed against John’s and he responded immediately, pushing back into him and running his tongue ever so softly over Sherlock’s bottom lip. The brunette understood his request and parted his lips, allowing the blonde to explore his mouth with eager movements.

The doctor student moved his hands from Sherlock’s sides and around him, softly running the tips of his fingers over his lower back and eventually down to his lovely round arse. He grabbed it and gave it a firm squeeze, earning a roll with his hips and a soft moan from the brunette.

Sherlock was the one to break their lips apart. His icy blue eyes locked with John’s deep blue and his lips were curled up in a smirk. “So what do you think of them?” He asked a little out of breath, and John’s eyes once again travelled down to the lacy underwear he was wearing with a shy smile. “They’re better than I imagined.” The blonde murmured before he placed his lips on Sherlock’s again pulling him closer.


End file.
